tdrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Walking Dead
This Roleplay will be based on the hit T.V. series The Walking Dead. There is a upcoming epidemic in the world and a group of teen survivors must survive a zombie apocalipse! Blood, gore, love, and hate; this Rolelplay will have it all! Who will make it alive and who will be sleeping under dirt? Find out on Total...Drama...Walking Dead! Season 1: 'Episode 1:' Everyone is at Troy's apartment and having a nice, gentle party. Heather and Alejandro are socializing as Scott is drinking, DJ is having fun, and Troy is just hanging out. A news report comes out saying that a disease has spread and they are unsure of the effects. The group decides to turn off the T.V., but Troy stays and keeps watching for updates. Everyone begins to worry, but they settle down for a bit until something beyond their control happens. The news report says that a new infection is spreading quickly and killing thousands by the minute. Pandimonium breaks out in complex, the group does not know what to do. Scott says that they should stay and make sure that they're secure. Troy retorts and says that they must do the opposite and leave as soon as possible. The groups spends about an hour while Paz eats the food supply and Scott continues to drink beer. Paz and DJ begin to get along and joke around for the hour. They all decide to gather everything that they can find and get to a safe area. The men go down and find a bus that seems perfectly new, so Scott decided to wire the bus. The guys protect Scott and taKe down things that they see around the street, which they conclude are zombies. Meanwhile, the girls are running downstairs and when they make it, they get chased by zombies. Finally Scott gets the bus on the road and help the girls get to the bus. Throughout this time, Paz is eating and DJ is questioning him about his eating habits, he does not answer. As they continue, Scott says that they should stop and get 2 vans in order to make better time to the mall and waste less gas. Dakota offers to drive one and Scott drives the other and the journey to the mall begins. They drive into the mall with a plan to get resources for their survival and they manage to get everything. Now the group has resources to help them throughout the apocolapse. '''Episode 1.5: '''The group find an area to protect themselves and some go to sleep while Scott, DJ, Dawn, and Lindsay. They begin to tell old stories while an arguement goes on. Troy calls out Heather and relates her as a hag. Heather is furious and argues back with agression. Gwen tells them both to shut up and sleep and they both walk off. Troy apologizes for his actions, but Heather remains angry. Troy then walks to the others and begins to remind them of their freshman year. He tells them about his ex and how she dumped him after 4 yeas of being in a relationship. They all remember the party as when Heather lost her virginity and become a "toy". Troy walks away, sad and depressed while the others talk.